NOT ON MY BICUITS
by LUXEMBOURG
Summary: MINERVA X QUEEN ELIZABETH NO FLAMES IM SORRY I LOVE THE QUEEN BUT THIS WAS A GIFT


Not on my biscuits

**Merry Christmas flaming toads here's your Christmas gift *mwahahahahahahahaha* sorry but you may cry….listen to the song "I just can't live a lie by Carrie underwood on repeat while you read this…**

Hogwarts was in a tizzy the queen of England was coming to visit the school. Of the all the muggles in the world she was one of the elite who knew of the magic people. As usual professor McGonagall was in charge of all the preparations and job assignments. For the past three days Minerva swished about the castle making sure everything was absolutely perfect. Albus Dumbledore gave the students the week off to prep for classes and finish any homework the students hadn't completed.

It wasn't until 3:30 in that afternoon, she finished the last of the prep work the queen would be here within the next hour or two, which gave her plenty of time to primp and get dressed, she had to look good for the queen. Professor McGonagall got up from her chair and made towards the oak wardrobe and pulled out a long gold evening gown made of silk and satin a thin layer of lace over the bosom and down the front had delicate stitching of roaring lions and soft red tulips. She smiled fondly at it a gift that had been given to her uniting her and Lizzy in a secret bond few people could ever understand. She placed the elegant gown on her bed and pulled open a drawer where she found her favorite robe a gold robe with red velvet lining on the inside a massive roaring lion emblazoned the back and a smaller lion head on the front, she too laid it on the bed. After being satisfied with the shoes and hair pins as well she went to the mirror and began to brush out her hair and style it with the gold tulip pins and an elegant bun.

When everything was said and done Minerva looked like a gold silk dream and for a moment she felt as if she was 20 again and when she looked in the mirror she saw a younger version of herself with Elizabeth in that beautiful blue dress, with curled hair and a princess tiara. A tear slid down her face in memory and she smiled holding the happiness for a minute longer before a knock sounded at her chamber door. She floated over and answered, Albus, her husband stood before her now in a powder blue robe and black cloak.

"Are you ready now Minerva? You look beautiful like a proud lioness" he spoke warmly and took her now wrinkled hand in his equally old one.

"Thank you Albus and yes I think so." She nodded firmly and clutched his hand tightly.

They slowly mad their way down the now empty halls of Hogwarts the halls usually bare now covered with white lilies and red and white tulips in pretty gold vases. Minerva smiled at her handy work Elizabeth would love them. She had always loved tulips, they were pretty like her. Finally they entered the grand hall all the tables gone and replaced with gold gilded benches the Gryffindor flags hung from the seemingly endless ceiling, flowers everywhere. There were the professor's dinner table was, was Elizabeth. Albus released her hand and Minerva crossed swiftly to the woman and smiled warmly.

"Elizabeth how I've missed you."

"_I have missed you to love. You look so pretty Minnie"_.

Minerva smiled at the queen she was dressed in a white elegant flowing gown and gold fragile chains hung from her neck a tulip on the end of one of them. She had a glow about her soft and warm like the woman she was, and Minerva felt her heart flutter at the sight. She looked back at her husband who gave a soft smile and nod. Taking a deep breath Minerva smiled and started.

"Remember when we were younger Lizzy? The day you were announced the future queen of England?"

"_How could I ever forget that day Minnie?"_

"I remember. That day you never looked more beautiful and alive."

Minerva turned to look into the distance and recalled the day her and Elizabeth became one in every way. "The sun was bright and the sky clear like a spring lake we were so young and so in love. You wore a soft blue dress and I in green, I stood and watched the coronation from my seat and I cried when you took your oath. That afternoon you called me to your room and we had tea and biscuits. We took a leisurely stroll in the park and that night when we made love your father walked in on us. We were so embarrassed but we laughed anyway. Remember how we used to pass each other by and whisper "not on my biscuits?" and how we'd laugh for hours. I remember the night we got married, well not legally but we married our hearts. You dressed in white and I in black we vowed we would love each other till the end of forever, our wedding night was so perfect and I never loved you more than I did in that moment. The way your hair fell upon the sheets, or the way your breath came in gasps as I teased you to no end. The way your skin tasted, and how soft your lips and body were. Remember how it felt to hold each other in the dark with only the sound of our breaths to tell us it was real?"

"_I remember all of those things. I never knew till I meet you how strong a love could be. And even when I married my husband and had my children my heart always belonged to you. Even now I love you more then you will ever know Minerva."_ She smiled gently and placed a hand on Minerva's old cheek.

Minerva placed her hand over it and smiled nuzzling it, when Albus stepped over to her and pulled her away Queen Elizabeth faded away. All there was, was a coffin of pure ivory and inside laid the Queen. Minerva felt her heart break a hundred times over as her heart squeezed painfully tight in her chest. Tears slide down her withered cheeks as she cried her breathe jagged her body growing weak. Soft sobs drifted up to Minerva and Albus as several students began to cry with her. Minerva looked out across the Grand Hall every student there dressed in black and holding ted tulips and gold lion pins. Everywhere Minerva looked she saw Elizabeth, in the tulips, the lilies, the colors and even in the way the banners gently rose and fell in the soft breeze let in through the windows.

One by one the students came up and laid the flowers before the Queen each with a sorrow filled expressions, several Gryffindor's offered gentle words to their beloved queen and their teacher as well. Albus stood their strong a hand on his broken wife's shoulder he would be her anchor. Finally all the students had returned to their dorms and Minerva slowly slumped to the ground her dress fanning out in a gold pool of fabric. She cried for what seemed like ages and when her tears had run out and she felt weaker than she ever had she stood.

"Would you like a moment alone with her Minerva?" Albus offered

"Yes. I think that would be nice." She sniffed

"I'll be just outside the door when you are ready" he kissed her gently and with a finale hug walked out of the Grand Hall.

Minerva watched him leave and once he was gone she slowly made her way to the casket. Her hand found the cold hand of Elizabeth's and she clutched it close as if she could bring her back. She leaned in a kissed her softly and fondly one last time and removed the broach from her dress and placed it in her hands. She looked at the ring on her left hand and then looked at the ring on the Queen's left.

"I should have bought you a ring, I never should have hid our love, I was never ashamed to love you, and I never will be. But maybe you could wear this in heaven you will still have a piece of me." Minerva choked out and swishing her wand over the broach transfigured it into a pair of beautiful gold rings with a single ruby and a single emerald in each.

"With this ring I be wed to you. And I know you to me." She slid a ring on her right finger and one on the Queen's.

"No amount of time would ever have been enough Lizzie but I would have settled with forever, wait for me and someday I'll come back to you my one love." She whispered and took a step back tears threatening to well up again.

"I love you my Lizzie, my heart my soul and my breath. Until I see you again. Farewell my love" Minerva said quietly closing the lid of the coffin and kissing it. Then she turned and started down the through the Grand Hall and just as she left she could faintly hear the most beautiful voice she had ever known whisper to her.

"_Farewell Minnie, I will wait till the end of time for my heart my soul and my breath to return to me. I loved you like I could love no other. Good bye my one and only love."_

THE END

**I know I'm sorry. No one fucking touch me I can't handle this right now. *deep breath* ok guys I hope you liked it and try not to be too depressed. Flaming toads I hope you love this I nearly hung myself for writing it. I do not own harry potter or its character no more then I own the Queen of England. (Please no hate on this I write this respectfully and I adore the Queen. This was just something that I wanted to try writing any bashing comments will be deleted and if I can I will report you. I hate to do it but this was in no way offensive I would never do something like that.) **


End file.
